Children's Cancer Study Group is engaged in conducting clinical research programs which have been developed to improve the care and survival of children with malignant disease. This is accomplished by means of treatment protocols conducted on a limited institution (pilot) basis, group wide studies, and intergroup studies (such as Wilms' tumor, Hodgkin's disease and rhabdomyosarcoma). The Oncology Center personnel at The Children's Hospital will participate in the design and execution of all such protocols. We will provide to the Group a well-established multi-disciplinary team with a well organized data collecting system. Our research capability will permit us to participate in cell surface marker studies on a local basis only or as a limited reference source. Local protocols conducted over the past three years may provide useful information for new protocol design within the group.